


So we remain the same

by Omness



Series: DBH rarepair week prompts [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, discussion of android m-preg, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: Gavin gets hit by a bad bout of baby fever, wanting to have a kid of his own. However, Sixty doesn’t want children. Or does he?





	So we remain the same

**Author's Note:**

> For dbhrarepairs week day 7: Free day. (There is no day 6 fic)

Gavin stared down at the bundle in his arms in awe. Somewhere behind where he was sitting on the couch he could hear Connor and Hank chatting with Nines and Adam, but his focus was entirely on the itty-bitty human in his arms. Baby John was just so tiny! And cute! His hand was a fraction the size of Gavin’s and the way his blue eyes stared with barely there focus at Gavin? Adorable! Fuck. Gavin didn’t know babies could be so darling and it kinda made him want one of his own. What a concept.

Though wanting a child wasn’t entirely new to Gavin. He would occasionally think about maybe having someone to carry on the family legacy or whatever but those thoughts tended to fade quickly. But when he and Sixty looked after Nines and Adam’s kids he would wonder what it would be like to have tiny feet running down the halls of his and Sixty’s house, and those thoughts would stick with him for days.

Maybe what made how much Gavin’s heart was melting for this little one weird was how indifferent he was leading up to John being brought forth in the world. When Hank and Connor had originally announced that Connor had new biocomponents installed and was now pregnant Gavin had the initial thought of how weird and far technology had come, but after that he didn’t really care. He would listen politely as Hank or Connor would talk about this or that for preparing to have a kid, and looked on with mild curiosity as Connor would amplify the child’s heartbeat for those to hear. He also noted with vague interest that Connor had to replace the front part of his torso with something larger to fit both his biocomponents and the baby, effectively looking like a baby bump. But that was the extent of his interest

But now? Now as Gavin ran a hand over the soft baby hair of John’s head and felt the warmth in his arms, he was anything but indifferent. He felt the strong need to have a child of his own, to raise them and show them the world. However, Gavin couldn’t do this just because he wanted to.

Leaning into Sixty’s shoulder, who was sitting next him and staring at John with clinical curiosity, Gavin asked softly. “Hey, would you ever wanna-”

“Absolutely not.” Sixty said firmly, predicting Gavin’s question and cutting him off.

Gavin wasn’t really surprised, Sixty was never a human person, was never a people person in general and Gavin saw no reason why he would make an exception for children. Even if they were his own.

Still, there was a part of Gavin that felt crushed as he responded, “Yeah, okay.”

 

Despite his initial disappointment, Gavin thought his bout of baby fever would fade like it usually did. Instead, it intensified. Gavin found himself googling things about babies in his free time. Like baby names, or baby furniture, or looking up how much it cost to raise a kid (a lot). And every time Gavin found himself at the Anderson’s he would often volunteer to feed baby John or change his diaper or whatever needed doing so the parents could have a break.

Gavin did try to talk himself out of wanting children, reasoning that not only did Sixty not want kids, but their schedules as cops would be poor for raising kids, and that he wasn’t ready, and that he was too old to have children. But it was hard to be convincing when most of his reasons also applied to Hank and Connor who were clearly making it work. And even seeing them stressed and exhausted dealing with a new baby didn’t slow him down because he also noticed how much they glowed with love and happiness at the new addition in their life.

Not that he told Sixty any of this. Gavin knew Sixty sometimes could get weird about not being ‘human’ enough despite him not wanting to be entirely human, and Gavin worried that he would accidentally make Sixty feel guilty for not wanting children. So he kept it to himself, hiding his search history and quietly jumping at any chance to babysit for the Chapmans or Andersons.

All of this to say, Gavin wasn’t expecting much when one day Sixty gave him a look that promised dirty things and told Gavin, “Take a shower and meet me in the bedroom, I have something new to try.”

Well it wasn’t that Gavin wasn’t expecting much, it was just that what he got was not what he thought he would at all. He spent his shower getting excited thinking of all the possibilities but none of them even came close to what he got. Gavin wanted to rush, but he had to be thorough washing or Sixty  _ would  _ make Gavin shower again and Gavin didn’t have that kind of patience.

As Gavin exited the bathroom into the master bedroom, still slightly damp and a towel loosely held around his hips he found Sixty waiting naked on the bed, upper body propped with pillows and legs spread. Sixty gave an appreciative glance up and down Gavin’s body as he waved his hand in a ‘come hither’ motion. Gavin eagerly complied, dropping the towel and making his way over. He was slightly surprised when Sixty didn’t get up to meet him half way to maneuver him right where Sixty wanted but that didn’t slow Gavin down. He got on the bed and knelt between Sixty’s legs, running a hand lovingly down Sixty’s side. Sixty did nothing and Gavin was getting a little worried, but he pressed on.

“So what’s this new thing you want to try?” Gavin asked with a sultry voice.

Sixty didn’t answer, but bit his lip as he spread his legs wider, urging Gavin to take a look.

And look Gavin did, feeling flabbergasted at what he saw. Between Sixty’s legs was a full set of outer female genitalia. That was not something Gavin expected from Sixty, but he could roll with it. He placed his hands on Sixty’s thighs, massaging them lightly as he leaned in to whisper in Sixty’s ear. “How naughty, and what do you expect me to do with these new parts of yours?”

Gavin leaned back enough that he could see Sixty’s eyes flick down and his body shift slightly in embarrassment. “I was thinking you could get me pregnant.”

If Gavin wasn’t shocked before he sure as hell was now. His mind went completely blank as his body stilled, staring at Sixty in open-mouthed surprise. Gavin felt like an android experiencing an error. The only word that passed his lips was, “What.”

Sixty’s face went studiously blank as he pulled his legs up and out of Gavin’s grip. He swung his legs out of the bed, giving a short, “It’s fine. This was a bad idea.”

Gavin brain rebooted and he reached out to snatch Sixty’s wrist, “No, babe wait. I’m just confused. I thought you didn’t want kids.”

Sixty stared at Gavin for a few moments, before biting his lip and sitting back on the edge of the bed, hands folded between his knees. “I gave some thought to the idea and believe I would be fine with children if that’s what you want.”

Gavin furrowed his brow as he swung his legs out to sit next to Sixty. “Babe, just because I want kids, doesn’t mean we have to have them. I’m okay if it’s just us.”

The expression Sixty gave Gavin was thoroughly unimpressed. “You say that, but your actions the past several months would indicate otherwise.”

Gavin fidgeted nervously with his knee. “You noticed that, huh?”

“It was hard not to. You always got a little doe-eyed whenever we watched over the Chapman children, but such behavior only increased shortly after John was born. I have found you sighing wistfully often while watching our nieces and nephews. From there it was easy to collect more evidence and come to a conclusion.”

“You may be right.” Gavin said, crossing his arms. “But that still doesn’t mean we hafta have a kid. I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to. And a kid is a large commitment for something you don’t want.”

Sixty’s gaze was intense as it met Gavin’s. “I want a child Gavin. I want a child with you.”

“Really?” Gavin couldn’t help but gape, his arms dropping.

“I really do.”

A bubble of happy laughter rose up Gavin’s stomach and he couldn’t stifle it. He ended up guffawing as he collapsed into Sixty’s shoulder. “Well I’m glad to hear that, but you didn’t have to get the upgrades. We could’ve adopted like Adam and Nines did.”

Sixty frowned, gently elbowing Gavin’s squirming body away from him. “You may not care, but this is what I wanted.”

Gavin’s laughter faded and he blinked as he looked up at Sixty. “Really? Why?”

Sixty placed a hand possessively against the back of Gavin’s neck, and held him in place, making sure he was meeting Sixty’s eyes. “Because I want them to be yours.” Sixty declared, his brown eyes fierce. “When you’re gone I want to be able to look at our child and see your features there and know you cannot truly be absent as long as your blood continues.” Sixty’s gaze flickered down and he spoke quietly. “We can adopt too, I just don’t want to be alone.”

“Aw babe.” Gavin murmured softly and leaned in so he could wrap arms around Sixty in a hug. “You won’t be alone. Connor and Nines will still be around even after I’m gone.”

Gavin could feel Sixty burrow his nose into his hair as he returned the hug, their legs brushing against each other. “But they’re not you.”

They went quiet after that, Gavin at a loss of what to say. Instead Gavin hugged Sixty as tight as he could, trying to send all the comfort and warmth he could through his arms.

After a while Sixty gently pulled away and asked, “So, are we having a child?”

“Only if you’re ready.” Gavin said with concern.

“I’m ready.” 

“Well then,” Gavin said. He placed his hands on Sixty’s thighs for balance as he leaned forward, closing his eyes as their lips brushed against each other. “Shall we continue where we left off?” He murmured.

Gavin could feel Sixty’s mouth twitch up in a small smile before giving him a quick kiss. “Yes.”


End file.
